Butterbeer
by Miss Rhapsody
Summary: [Oneshot] He could have been with so many people. But the person he regretted not being able to see most was Tonks.


Title: Butterbeer  
  
Author: Rhapsody  
  
Summary: He could have been with so many people. But the person he regretted not being able to see most was Tonks. Remus/Tonks  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All was dark at number twelve Grimmauld Place. The occupants of the house were having a party to celebrate Halloween. All of the Order seemed to be there. Even Sirius was allowed to go.  
  
But in a dark bedroom upstairs, sat a man with brown hair. He stared into the smouldering fire that burned before him. He was too tired to get up and add more sticks and his wand was out of sight. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, cursing the moon.  
  
That bright orb that hung in the sky was his biggest adversary. It was the cause of the pain that plagued him once, and sometimes twice, a month. He could have been with his friends. He could have been with Sirius, who finally got the chance to get out of the house. He could have been with so many people. But the person he regretted not being able to see most was Tonks.  
  
Remus couldn't quite put his finger on what about her attracted him. Was it the way she seemed to trip over everything? Or the way her hair was always a different colour? Or was it the way her shirts always clung to her in all the right places? Remus felt himself blush at the thought.  
  
Remus rocked in his chair, looking dismally into the fire, totally oblivious to the woman downstairs in the kitchen. Tonks was looking through cupboards, in desperate search of something to drink. Despite her efforts all she had managed to do was to knock down some plates. She found two large mugs and washed the dust from them, but she still had nothing to put within them.  
  
She continued her exploration of the cupboards and finally found one containing a large array of liquor and other beverages. She smiled and found two bottles of butterbeer. She emptied their contents into the mugs and pointed her wand at them, bringing the liquid to a boil. She tossed the empty bottles towards the trash can. She winced as they both clattered to the ground, breaking.  
  
A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth, as she pointed her want at the glass shards and levitated them into the garbage. She pocketed her wand and began ascending the steps, mugs in hand. She crept quietly down the dark hallway, trying not to bump into anything. She found the door which she thought was his and knocked softly upon it.  
  
Within the room, Remus made a little jump. He wasn't expecting anyone else to be occupying the home this evening, except maybe Kretcher. He was suddenly filled with fear. What if it was a Death Eater. He got up warily and took his wand in hand. He approached the door slowly; he didn't want to have to duel anyone, considering his current state, but he figured he had no choice.  
  
Outside, Tonks was getting impatient. She knocked on the door again, this time more persistently. She had waited a good thirty seconds and there was still no answer. She called his name quietly at first, asking if he was alright. She wasn't to happy to be standing in the dark hall, but she still waited outside his door.  
  
At the sound of her voice Remus froze. His heart began beating quite quickly. He reached out the doorknob and set his wand down on the small table by the door. He opened the door and saw Tonks' smiling face in the dim firelight. She stepped inside the room and handed him one of the mugs of butterbeer.  
  
"I thought you might like a pick-me-up," she said quietly.  
  
He took the mug graciously and took a sip of the warm liquid. He wasn't sure if it was the butterbeer or Tonks' presence, but Remus was suddenly very warm. Tonks took a seat on his bed.  
  
"Thank you, Nymphadora," Remus said affectionately.  
  
Tonks cringed at the sound of her name but didn't comment on it. She instead pointed her wand at the fireplace, which was smoldering and close to going out. The flames flared up and licked happily at the air.  
  
"There!" she said triumphantly, "Now it isn't so dismal!"  
  
Remus chuckled; he liked the light presence she brought to his room. Tonks smiled at him and casually ran her hand through her short blue hair. Remus felt himself blush a little and was very glad that the room was rather dark.  
  
Tonks sipped her butterbeer and watched him. He was smiling at her and she could tell how glad he was to have company. She looked intently into his sparkling eyes. A reflection of the fire danced in his pupils. He was looking out the window, seemingly trying to avoid her gaze. Tonks swore she saw a blush in his cheeks, but it was hard to tell in the light of the fire.  
  
She finished her butterbeer and set the empty mug on the table. She inched a bit closer to Remus and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned and met her gaze. His eyes sparkled, but there was a tiredness in them. Tonks gave a sympathetic look. Remus took her hand in his.  
  
"Don't look so sad," he said.  
  
She smiled, still looking concerned. "I'm not sad," she paused and said very quietly, "I'm with you."  
  
Remus felt his heart begin to race again; he looked at her pretty face. He wanted more than anything to take it in his hands and pull her close and kiss her soft lips. He looked into her eyes and her concern was replaced by longing. She shifted her body, so she was closer to him.  
  
He leaned in towards her. Their lips were only inches apart. Suddenly the door burst open and Sirius turned on the light. Remus and Tonks moved away from one another, both blushing profusely. Sirius didn't seem to notice. He had on a party hat and dress robes which smelled like smoke.  
  
"We're home!" Sirius said happily.  
  
"Well I could detect that," replied Remus coolly.  
  
Sirius eyed him suspiciously, "Why were the two of you sitting in the dark? You weren't... ahem," he made a thrusting motion and winked.  
  
Tonks laughed. "Me and Remus? Never!" she said flashing Remus a secret smile, "I'll leave you be Remus, I assume you want to sleep."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Night Moony."  
  
The door closed behind Sirius and Tonks. Remus fell back in bed, sighing. If only Sirius hadn't come in. They had been so close. He heard the door open again and looked up to see Tonks' face peeking in the door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night?" she asked.  
  
Remus smiled, "You know where my room is."  
  
Tonks winked at him, "Happy Halloween, Remus!" 


End file.
